


Date Night at Canto Bight

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Huxxreader date night on Canto Bight. It’s just fluffy!





	Date Night at Canto Bight

“Crusin’ down the street on my 64. Jockin’ the freaks, clockin’ the dough”, you sing along with the music playing on your holopad.

“Darling?” Hux’s head pokes at the door. “Are you ready?”

“Not really,” you say, concentrated in blending your eyeshadow. “You can’t rush the process, babe.”

“Alright,” he chuckles. “I’ll give you all the time you need.” Then, he walks into the living room to do a little work while he waits for you.

After twenty minutes, you put on a short black dress and a pair of rose gold high heels. They’re uncomfortable but it’s not like you’re running a marathon with them.

“Okay, how do I look?”

Hux has to take a double glance at you because he can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. The black dress you’re wearing is tight and it hugs your curves just right. Meanwhile, your high heels make your legs look longer.

“Darling, you’re beautiful.” He stands up and walks to you, to kiss your hand.

“Thank you,” you giggle and let him pamper you with kisses. “Shall we go now?”

“The ship is ready and waiting for us.”

* * *

After a short trip where you sit next to the window to observe the vast space outside, you arrive at Canto Bight. As the ship lands, you can see the lights of several casinos from the sky.

“I’m excited. It’s been a while since we go out,” you tell Hux.

“We’re gonna have fun, I assure you,” he says.

And like the organized man he is, he already has a spot reserved at the fanciest casino in the city. A speeder with a driver takes you from the big ship you came into the casino.

As the gentleman he likes to be with you, Hux is the first one to get down from the speeder and offers you his hand to help you get down.

“Thank you,” you say. Your knees shaking because of the high of your heels.

“You know what you wanna do first?” he asks you. Your arms join as you walk together to the entrance.

“I wanna play blackjack!” you exclaim. “It’s the only game I understand.”

“Please, don’t spend all my credits, woman. I love you but even in that game you’re terrible.” Hux messes with you and you can’t deny it’s not true what he’s saying.

“Buy me a vodka tonic and I promise I won’t do it.”

“A fair deal.”

* * *

The music is heard all over the place, that it’s full of people with fancy clothes, exhibiting their finest jewelry. Alcohol is running among them, so as the credits.

“Blackjack!” you yell so the other players can hear you over the music. You do a little silly dance as you collect the credits you just won.

“How’s everything going?” Hux says behind you and as he puts the vodka tonic he got for you on the table, he kisses the back of your neck.

“I won. Again.” You feel a slight shiver down your spine at the touch of Hux’s lips.

“I think tonight is your lucky night, darling.”

“I think so too.”

What you don’t know it’s that Hux pay the casino to let you win. There’s nothing more satisfying for him to see you all happy and cheerful because you win. And he’s willing to pay to make it possible. He’s willing to do anything, as long as your happiness is assured.

“I’m hungry,” you pout. “Let’s take a break to eat something.”

“This way, darling.” Once again, he offers you his arm and guides you through the crowd.

* * *

You decide to have a couple of snacks and more drinks at the bar of the casino. You’re sitting on high chairs and the bar is transparent with lights inside.

You take your glass, that it’s almost empty and lift it to Hux.

“Cheers, baby. For this date night.”

“Cheers,” he puts his Corellian whiskey against your glass. “For you being in my life.”

“Aw,” you grin at his compliment. “You’re always so romantic.”

“Only for you, darling.”

* * *

With Hux’s credits already spent and your stomachs filled with the delicious food of the casino, the alcohol in your body makes you wanna dance. So you drag Hux to the nightclub that’s on top of the building.

“You know well I don’t dance,” Hux says.

“Yeah, but we’re both drunk so who cares?” You walk dodging other drunk people like you until you’re on the dancefloor.

Hux’s hands immediately go to your waist and you stick to his body as you move your hips at the rhythm of the music.

“You’re so handsome,” you slur. “I love you so much.” You start to pepper kisses on his neck and he closes his eyes for a moment.

“I love you too, darling. You’re so beautiful.” He inhales the perfume you’re wearing tonight and he smiles when he notices it’s the one he gave you on your birthday.

“Mmmm,” you sigh and lean your head on his chest. “What else?”

“You’re gorgeous,” he tries to look for the right words as his feet attempt to move along the music. “Like a shining star who came into my life to take away the darkness.”

“You’re such a poet!” You lift your head to look at him and see his cheeks turning red.

“You know I’m a lot of things because of you. That’s what you provoke on me.” With his hands on your waist, he puts his lips on your forehead.

“Mmm, provoke,” you smirk. “You wanna know what you provoke on me, General Hux?” You poke your tongue out of your mouth, just the tip and look at him.

“Darling, you know better than use my title on a public place,” he whispers in your ear.

“So take me home, where I can moan it while you fuck me,” you say with a straight face. You feel his erection pressing against your belly.

“You’re in much trouble, you little brat.” Hux walks fast, pushing people out of his way so you can arrive soon to the ship and go home, where he’s going to make you moan his name, just like you asked to.

* * *

The trip back home is full of looks of desire and stolen kisses. You don’t wanna give the pilot a show but at the same time, you can’t keep your hands off of each other.

“Carry me. Like when we got married,” you tell Hux at the hallway where your quarters are.

“Come here.” He scoops you over, your legs hanging off. You can’t stop laughing and when he begins to walk, you nest on his chest and exhale deeply.

Hux can’t wait to get you out of that dress and see you panting and moaning on the bed. When you’re tipsy, you turn wild and more open about trying new things.

But tonight won’t be the night, because when he lays you in the bed, you’re already deeply asleep.

“Darling?” He tries to wake you up by shaking you by the shoulder.

“Mmmm, no,” you groan, eyes still closed. “Let me sleep.”

Hux sighs a little disappointed. Maybe you shouldn’t have so many vodka tonics but what can he do? He loves you and does anything for you. And if sleep is what you want right now, then sleep you’ll get.

He takes off your shoes and puts them next to your bed. Then, he takes off your dress, with you still groaning. He takes his time to admire your body before he covers you with the blankets.

“I love you, darling,” he whispers and kisses your forehead. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
